


Twelfth Night

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [10]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: Shion and Nezumi never seem to catch a break but things are about to change.Ryo finally puts his plan into action...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Exams are over and Dobby is free ! The new part is finally up and I will post new chapters more often now that I have the time :) Thank you for sticking around :')  
> Hope you enjoy !

Shion stepped into Nezumi's apartment. It was dark and quiet, there was almost an eerie feel to it. The light flickered as it was switched on casting it's soft yellow light in the small room. The smell of books lingered in the air. It was a smell Shion had associated with Nezumi. He made his way to the wall library. Novels, plays pilled next to one another. Shion sometimes wondered how Nezumi had gotten his hands on some of them as they looked old and valuable. And than he noticed it. No accumulating dust was on the bookshelves like you would find in most of the homes. An indication of how often they were handled. They seemed used, the colour fading off form the spine, an occasional string from the bindings would spring out. Shion smiled. He imagined Nezumi sitting in his arm chair, the dim light of the side lamp shining down on the book in his hands.  
  


“Have you read any of them?” Shion jumped back to reality.  
  
“Since I've met you, yes. Not all, but most of them.”  
  
“Ah! Then I've been a good influence! I'll be at your service if you require any further assistance your majesty.” Nezumi took a deep bow, one hand on the chest, other in the air.  
“I'll take you up on that offer...” Shion smiled and turned his attention again to the books. There was a pause.  
  
“Hey, Shion... Why was Akira at your doorstep tonight?” Shion could almost feel the venom seep into his skin from the way Nezumi talked about Akira. The question had startled him.  
  
“I told you, I don't know. Apparently he caught wind of my new make over and wanted to check in on me. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm the talk of the town again. It's so easy to gain unwanted attention.” Shion was fidgeting with his fingers. Eyes glued on them. It was not a pleasant subject to talk about.  
  
“I don't care what the other people say. I just want to know what _he_ was doing there.” Now Nezumi sounded annoyed.  
  
“We've been through this Nezumi. Akira doesn't take no for an answer. I don't care why he came. Let's just drop it.” Nezumi wasn't the only one getting frustrated.  
  
“I don't like seeing him around you...”  
  
“Are you jealous? First of all I believe I am allowed to see who I want. Second of all Akira is not one of them but that still doesn't give you the right to tell me who to see or not.”  
  
“Tsk.... Do I need to remind you of what he has done?!” Nezumi was now angry. His grey eyes pinned on Shion. Yes, he was jealous and anger was his best mechanism of hiding it.  
  
“My memory serves me pretty well, thanks for your concern! Is this why we came here? To fight again? Because I am not in the mood Nezumi!”  
  
“Can you just stay away from him? Is that so damn hard to do?!”  
  
“Why do you care so much what I do? These past months we barely saw each other, I see you getting beaten up and when I ask you about it or the scars on your back you completely avoid me! I don't even know what to call _us._... And now this? You want me to stay away? What is it that you want exactly Nezumi because, honestly I am tired of guessing!” Shion's voice was elevated, he hadn't realised that he had been keeping all these feelings buried deep inside. He felt all the words start to build up and rush out of him like a flood, unstoppable. Dragging along all his insecurities, all the questions  cast aside.  
  
With a quick stride, Nezumi closed the gap between them and pushed Shion against the wall knocking all air out of him. A sharp pain shoot through him where he hit the wall. Colliding their lips together. Nothing gentle about it.  
  
“I am not sharing you with anyone Shion, do you understand?” Nezumi's eyes had turned three shades darker. His voice was deep, unyielding. Shion had never seen him so possessive before. Nezumi didn't wait for an answer. He kissed him again, biting on his lips. Shion winced, he could feel the closed gash reopen and the metallic taste of blood. Nezumi licked his bottom lip and Shion parted them. Every time Nezumi tasted Shion he felt as if he was getting another dose. A strong kick which send him spiraling down, wanting more and more. He sucked on his tongue, relishing in the feel of the other, how Shion shivered under his hands. But the need to breathe overpowered them forcing them to separate. Nezumi was rock hard and he could feel Shion's growing erection against his thigh. Nezumi kissed his way passed the other's jaw line, nestling at the side of his neck and sucking on a pulse point until he could see hues of blue and purple appear. Shion grabbed his pony tail. His ruby orbs now blood red.  
  
“Nezumi... If we are going to go down this road again... you better go through with it all the way... And I mean _ALL_ the way...” He sounded out of breath, voice needy but there was something about it that told Nezumi how serious he was. The drama student grinned.  
  
“Of course.... Your majesty...” With that he got to his knees and undid Shion's jeans. Tongue passing over the V line, teasing him. Nezumi slowly took him in, sucking at the head feeling Shion get harder by the second until his cock was hitting the back of his throat. Nezumi started bobbing his head back and forth, licking at the sensitive underside. Shion was gasping for air. His knees trembled every time Nezumi passed over the slit. His hands moved on their own accord, placing them on Nezumi's hair, pulling at it, trying to push his dick further in that heavenly heat. Nezumi could feel the tug of his hair. He did not stop Shion he merely hummed at the action, enjoying it. Shion could feel the aftermath of the vibration spread through his entire body like an electric shock. Nezumi pulled away when Shion was leaking, the bitter taste of precum in his mouth. As he got up, Shion pulled him in for a kiss this time he was the one searching for an entrance. He had gotten better at it.  
  
“You've improved.” Nezumi told him once he broke from the kiss.  
  
“I had a good teacher.” Shion grinned and went on to suck at his neck as his hand reached down and unzipped Nezumi's jean's, taking his hard erection in hand and lightly stroking it. Oh Hello. This was a new bold move. Not that Nezumi was complaining. On the contrary he enjoyed it. He groaned at the sensation. But the more time passed the more Nezumi's patience was running thin, he grabbed Shion and pushed him on the bed. Nezumi removed Shion's shirt. The snake like scar emerged once again as if being summoned. It encircled his entire body, from cheek to leg. He could see Shion was starting to get self aware again and so started kissing it, his tongue following straight after, flickering over it. He trailed over it, past his neck, back, all the way to his leg igniting small fires along the way, leaving Shion a shivering mess, as he tried to hold onto the air in his lungs like a dying man. He looked so disheveled, Nezumi wanted to wreck him.  
“Shion, I want you... Now... “ his voice was raspy and it made Shion twitch when he heard that deep tone and saw the way Nezumi was looking at him. As if he was the only person he ever wanted, needed.  
“ What are you waiting for then?” Apparently nothing as Nezumi reached for the bottle of lube and condoms from his nightstand. He did not know how he was still clean after the hell he had been through but for once he was grateful.  
  
“You've never done this before right?” Shion shook his head.  
  
“I'll take it slow. Tell me if I hurt you.” Shion nodded. Nezumi coated his fingers and rubbed the rim before entering one finger. Shion clenched around him.  
  
“Relax, I promise it get's better.” Nezumi placed a kiss on his head. It was a side of him that he seldom showed. He started moving in and out until Shion nodded and he entered a second finger. He scissored them, stretching him. Shion moaned. The initial burn gave away to pleasure and he started moving his hips, fucking himself on Nezumi's fingers. What a sight it was. Ruffled white hair, red eyes coated with a veil of lust. Nezumi swallowed hard, he was leaking when he put in a third finger. He was ready. Shion moaned at the sudden loss of the sweat pressure. Nezumi moved and sat on the bed motioning to Shion to come sit on his lap. Shion gladly followed, wrapping his leg around Nezumi's waist. He removed Nezumi's T-shirt admiring the lean and strong body that was under it. They sat there for a moment, lost in each other's gaze. Words were redundant. Something was awakening between them. None of them knew what it was but they felt it. A deep connection, past any physical act or arbitrary friendship. Shion placed his hands on Nezumi's face and kissed him. He pulled the band holding his hair up, letting them fall to his shoulders. It was a rare treat to see him with hair down, the slate colour playing games with the dim light of the room once appearing black the next minute a dark blue. Shion's heart skipped a beat. Nezumi was mesmerizing. He passed his fingers through them, soft to the touch.  
  


“Nezumi...” Voice a whisper.

  
“I know...” He poured a generous amount over the condom and aligned his dick to Shion's entrance. With hands on the other's hips, he lowered Shion slowly down, going in inch by inch. The heat surrounding him was pure bliss. It took all his strength not to thrust into him. He waited for Shion to adjust before he started rocking forward, fucking into him, all thoughts seizing to exist. Shion rolled his hips, in pace with Nezumi feeling the drag of his cock, causing mind numbing friction. He bit on his lip trying to keep his voice down.  
  
“Don't... I want to hear you.” Nezumi barely managed to say as he picked up the pace. Fuck it. Shion couldn't hold in any longer. His moans filled the room and Nezumi drank every single one of them reaching a different kind of high. Kissing and biting on his neck, making sure that the morning would find him with shades of blue and red marks. The moment Nezumi hit that sweat spot Shion cried out. Clenching around him. Shion held onto Nezumi as if his life depended on it. Under his finger tips he could feel the burn marks spread across the other's back. He didn't say anything, now was not the time. Nezumi thrust harder, deeper causing Shion to dig his nails in his back. Even if the scars were old they still hurt jolting his body but Nezumi took the pain, embracing it. This was different. Shion was different.  
  
“Nezumi... I'm not gonna-” Shion was cut off by a wave of pleasure riding his body. His cock was pressed against Nezumi's abs, the pressure was exactly what he needed. With a cry he came, spilling on both their chests. Pulling Nezumi along with him. His vision blurred, holding on to Nezumi because if he didn't he felt that he would drift off. He had to anchor himself. Nezumi saw starts as he fucked him through their high. They stayed like that as time past around them. Not wanting to part. Shion rested his head on Nezumi's shoulder. Sweat trickling down his forehead. He winced when Nezumi pulled out. The air burned as it reached again it's rightful pllace in his lungs. He lay on the bed as the other went to grab a cloth to clean them. He set next to him on the bed, wiping him clean. A simple gesture but one that Shion cherished because something told him that this was not something Nezumi did often.  
  
“Tis beauty truly blent, whose red and white Nature's own sweet and cunning hand laid on.” Nezumi thought this quote fit perfect for this moment seeing Shion's observing red eyes and messy white hair.  
  
“Twelfth Night, Shakespeare. If I'm not mistaken.... “item, two lips indifferent red; item, two grey eyes, with lids to them; item, one neck, one chin, and so forth.” ”  
  
“Someone has done their homework... “ I see you what you are, you are too proud.

But, if you were the devil, you are fair.” ”

  
Shion grabbed Nezumi by the wrist and pulled him close. His long hair brushed his skin, tickling him. Shion hooked a strand of hair that was obscuring Nezumi's vision behind his ear.  
  
“I like your hair down.” Voice tender as his touch, something Nezumi was not used to. Such treatment existed only in plays and books for him.  
  
“Learn more plays and I might consider letting them down more often.” He smiled. It was genuine. His face lit up as looked at Shion. He hadn't felt like this in years, he would be lying if he said it didn't scare him a bit. He never was this open with people, never showed this side, with only a few exception, but with Shion it came naturally, unconsciously as if he was digging them out and to Nezumi's surprise he did not resist. Did not try to hide. He would always keep a part of him hidden to the rest of the world even from Shion but he could let go at least just a bit now, when they were together. It felt liberating, like a strong gush of wind that blows away all the dark clouds overcasting his thoughts.  
  
“I might take you up on that offer.” Shion moved to the side, making space for Nezumi to lie in bed next to him. If Shion knew Nezumi any better he could guess he wasn't the type to nestle up against and so he didn't try. It was enough that he was sleeping next to him, feeling the warmth radiate from his body and hear his breathing take a steady pace as he drifted off. It sounded like a lullaby to him, his eyelids growing heavier by the minute until sleep took him into his domain.  
  
Nezumi woke up feeling a wave of euphoria wash over him. He hadn't been in such a good mood since.... well he couldn't even remember. He dressed lightly and went straight for the coffee pot in order to look like a human again and not like a zombie. Shion was still fast asleep in his bed. Seeing him there, back exposed covered only at the waist by the sheets, neck covered in marks made his heart do small jumps and loops. What a strange feeling it was. As he made his way to his armchair next to the bookshelf he nearly spilled his coffee. Some of it fall on his hand. It burned. He quietly swore and in a rush set the cup aside. The vent grid, were he kept that old nasty friend of his the reason he hated himself, was not screwed on properly. How had he missed that. The last thing he needed right now was for Shion to notice it and start asking questions because he would be lying to himself if he thought Shion did not have a keen eye and one thing he was not is stupid, far from it in fact. He had one of the sharpest minds. Quickly, without making a sound he took the Swiss knife from his backpack and used it to tighten and straighten the screw that had gone loose. The screeching sound that came from it had Nezumi suddenly turning around to see if Shion was awake. Shion just shifted in his spot. Nezumi worked fast and was back sitting in his chair a minute later. That had been a close call. He did not want to ruin the day even if the guild of not flushing the packet down the toilet knocked on his mind's door threatening to crush his good mood.  
  
Shion woke up with his body aching once again but this time he had a smile on his face. He wasn't surprised to find Nezumi not in bed but reading a book at the other side of the room.  
  
“How long have I been sleeping?” His voice was still drowsy, eyes half open trying to adjust to the light of the sun creeping in from the window.  
  
“A couple of hours from the moment I got up.”  
  
Shion lay back in bed, stretching. He moaned at the pleasant feel of it, the strained muscles finally loosening up. He noticed Nezumi's hair was down, he didn't say anything but couldn't help but smile form ear to ear.  
  
“There is coffee on the counter if his Highness wants a cup.”  
  
“What no breakfast in bed? Poor service....”  
  
“Do I look like your maid?”  
  
“Hhhmm...You would look cute in the outfit...”  
  
Nezumi darted a murderous look at him. In one go he was out of the armchair and on the bed pinning Shion down.  
  
“Say that again. I dare you.”  
  
“You would look cute in a maid's outfit.” Shion's eyes shown, playful and teasing. Nezumi grinned, leaning in he kissed Shion and bit his lip.  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“I warned you.” Shion maneuvered under him resulting in him pinning Nezumi down. His lips curled into a smile as he rested his weight on Nezumi's crotch. They didn't get out of bed for a long time...  
  
                                                                                                  -------  
  
The building looked old and shabby. In these parts of town one wouldn't expect something better. The streets were dirty as were the people walking on them. The sun had just set giving the sky a dark shade of red easing out to purple. The only sign indicating what was inside the building was a small red cross at the side of the entrance. Ryo looked at the door, he took a deep breath and entered. It wasn't your casual hospital, no secretary, no stuff. Just three rooms with hospital beds and cabinets with the basic supplies. The lights though were the same, that sickening white colour flickering away over his had. The paint on the walls was run down, the smell of ethanol mixed with the odor of old buildings were enough to make you feel sick and depressed even if your health was at it's peak. Ryo took small steady steps to one of the rooms with the lights still on. Making his way in he found a tall man siting behind a small desk. He was wearing a white coat, buttons open, hanging on each side. His raven black hair stood out in contrast to the white walls. He was on his phone and hadn't noticed Ryo coming in. Ryo cleared his voice. A pair of deep green eyes shot at him. Ryo found them to be beautiful but there was something about them that send a shiver down his spine. They were cold.  
  
“Oh? A new face? I haven't seen you here before.” His voice was smooth, enticing you to trust him.  
  
“You could say that...”  
  
“What can I do for you?” he was such a good actor when it came to showing his concern.  
  
“My face has seen better days...”  
  
“And what did you do to get such a pretty face beaten up like that...?” Akira motioned Ryo to go sit at the bed. They were now at the same height. He smelled of expensive cologne.  
  


“Why do you assume that _I_ did something?” Ryo observed him form the  corner of his eye.  
  
“Just a hunch.” Akira moved the golden bangs to the sides to get a better look at the bruise spreading across Ryo's face. His hands were soft. Ryo had to admit that Akira had the looks that would drive a lot of girls running after him.  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“What about me?”  
  
“What is a pretty boy like you doing here, playing doctor at these parts of town?” Those green eyes were now directed onto him.  
  
“Oh? So you find me _pretty?”_ Ryo didn't answer him.   
  
“You didn't tell me how you got these...” Again no answer.  
  
“Mmmm mysterious. I'm intrigued.” Akira smirked. Ryo knew how to play his role, how to get someone interested in him. He detested what he was going to do but so many filth had used his body without his consent he might as well use it for once to get something out of it, to help out Nezumi.  
  
“I could say the same about you...” Ryo inched forward, putting on a seductive look, face closer to Akira's. His lips hovered over the other's, barely touching his. Just enough to let the other taste the forbidden fruit, enough to get him hooked. Akira wasn't stupid he knew how people worked around here but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun when a chance like this came along. Before he could lean in for a better kiss. Ryo pushed him back and hopped off the bed.  
  
“Well what does the doc say? Should I be coming back for a check up?” Akira smiled. So this is how this little game was going to unravel. Fine. So be it.  
  
“I would strongly advise you too...” Without any warning, he grabbed Ryo by the arm and yanked him closer. Enough so that the other could feel his breath on his skin. His grasp was painfully tight, knuckles turning white. Akira smashed his lips on Ryo's before pushing him away. It was a show of power, that he got what he wanted. This was his domain therefore you abide by his rules. It came as a surprise to Ryo resulting in him staggering backwards. As he left the hospital, the sky above him had turned black. Thick clouds hiding the stars, the air smelled of rain. A storm was about to break and Ryo couldn't help but feel as if it was an omen.  
  
Ryo wasn't afraid of Akira. He knew his type. Knew his way around them. He would get answers out of him one way or the other. But there are times were you bite off more than you can chew.... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, who doesn't want to see Nezumi in a maid's outfit....


End file.
